1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box that is mounted on an automobile and mainly distributes power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric connection boxes to be mounted on automobiles have various structures. Examples of the structures include the structure illustrated in FIG. 5. An electric connection box 301 illustrated in FIG. 5 includes a frame 302, an upper cover 303 that covers the upper surface of the frame 302, a lower cover 304 that covers the lower surface of the frame 302, and a plurality of blocks that are attached in the frame 302. Out of the plurality of blocks, a reference sign 305 is given to a block disposed at a position along the peripheral wall of the frame 302.
Components such as a relay, a fuse, and a bus bar are attached to the plurality of blocks. Electric wires 309 are connected to these components. The electric wires 309 are drawn from the lower surfaces of the respective blocks toward the lower cover 304 side.
In the electric connection box 301, when the lower cover 304 is attached to the frame 302, the electric wires 309 may be caught between the frame 302 and the lower cover 304. The electric wires 309 that are drawn from the block 305 disposed at the position along the peripheral wall of the frame 302, in particular, tend to be caught between the frame 302 and the lower cover 304.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-211528 discloses an electric connection box (31) in which a wire bundle member (37) is fitted to a frame (connection box main body 33) to define paths of electric wires (41) before a lower cover (under cover 35) is attached, in order to prevent the electric wires from being caught between the frame and the lower cover.
As described above, in the electric connection box 301 illustrated in FIG. 5, when the lower cover 304 is attached to the frame 302, the electric wires 309 may be caught between the frame 302 and the lower cover 304. As in the electric connection box of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-211528, the problem can be solved by providing a component specifically for preventing electric wires from being caught. In return for this advantage, a new problem arises in that components count and assembly man-hours are increased, which also increases cost.